Shut up!
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: They always say to switch up the routine to keep it interesting. Bill Kaulitz/OC Warnings: PWP, Seemingly non-consensual, Slash, language, roughness. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Title: Shut up!**

**Pairings: Bill Kaulitz/OMC**

**Summary: They always say to switch up the routine to keep it interesting.  
**

**Warnings: PWP, Seemingly non-consensual, Slash, language, roughness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel Nor am I saying Bill is gay/bi. I just borrowed him so he could play with Robbie. **

**

* * *

**

Bill had shoved Robbie into an empty class room, slammed the door shut and then slammed him up against it, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Robbie was worried about what would happen next. Bill crushed their lips together and forced his hands under Robbie's shirt roughly. Robbie gasped and Bill forced his tongue into Robbie's mouth. Robbie struggled to push Bill away but he would have none of it. He grabbed Robbie's hands and pinned them on either side of his head against the door as he growled into Robbie's mouth and forced his knee between Robbie's legs. Bill smirked and pulled away, he could feel how hard Robbie was already.

"So you like that huh?"

"Bill, What are you…ngh" Robbie didn't get to finish his questions because Bill shoved him harder into the door.

"Shut the fuck up," Bill snapped before slamming their mouths together again.

Bill released Robbie's hands but not before he growled against his lips, "Don't even think about fucking moving or there will be consequences."

Part of Robbie wanted to move and find out what those 'consequences' were, but he didn't. He stayed in that position as Bill pulled away. Bill dropped to his knees. He grabbed Robbie's belt and unbuckled it before roughly yanking it out of the loops and tossing it to the side carelessly. Then Bill grabbed his waistband. He unbuttoned Robbie's jeans and tugged the zipper down.

"Um, Bill…" Robbie trailed off as Bill glared up at him.

"I said shut the fuck up! The only think I want to hear out of your mouth it moaning, understood?" Robbie nodded as Bill pulled his jeans and boxers down together exposing his hard cock. Bill smirked and then licked the entire length of Robbie's cock from base to tip, making Robbie cry out. Bill took Robbie's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. He ran his hand over the soft skin of Robbie's thighs and fondled his balls as Bill sucked him even deeper into his mouth.

Bill slide his hands farther back and slowly forced a finger into Robbie, who cried out again. This time the pleasure was mixed with pain, but Bill just forced another finger in, thrusting them in and out a few times before pulling away entirely.

"Sit down before you fall down," Bill scoffed as he grasped Robbie's arm and forced him to sit in the nearest chair. He kicked Robbie's jeans out of the way.

Bill yanked his own shirt over his head. He unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slowly slid them down, knowing Robbie watched his every move.

As Bill straightened back up, he saw Robbie lick his lips as he stared at Bill's cock.

"So the little slut wants a taste does he?" Robbie's eyes shot up to Bill's and his jaw dropped.

"I… no… um…" Bill quickly buried his hand in Robbie's hair and yanked his head back, so he was looking up at Bill.

"I told you to shut the fuck up! Now you have to be punished for not listening to me."

With Robbie sitting in the chair, Bill had him at the perfect level to shove his cock into Robbie's mouth and he did just that. Robbie gagged and tried to pull away, but Bill just kept thrusting into his mouth.

Bill pulled out of Robbie's mouth and tugged him up by his hair, shoving him over the desk in front of him. Then Bill shoved Robbie's shirt over his head and yanked it off. The singer positioned himself at Robbie's entrance and pushed into him. Robbie cried out and gripped the desk, he tried to stifle the moan that followed but couldn't.

"My little slut likes it ruff doesn't he?" Bill slammed the rest of the way into Robbie as he finished speaking.

His hand still tangled in Robbie's hair, pulled back and Bill kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue into Robbie's mouth. Bill slammed into Robbie, hard and fast, loving the feel and sound of their bodies slapping together.

Bill pulled away from Robbie's mouth and bit down on his shoulder. The action made Robbie scream Bill's name and cum. He thrust into Robbie a few more times before he came, calling Robbie's name too.

After pulling out of him, Bill turned Robbie around and pulled him into his arms. Bill kissed him much more gently this time.

"Told you, you would like that," Bill smirked.

Title: Play Time

Pairings: Tokio Hotel/OC

Summary: The Boys are looking for someone to play with and find the perfect candidate.

Warnings/Rating: Strong R, BDSM, seemingly non-consensually but it is, offensive language. Slash. 


End file.
